Chisato Hasegawa/Synopsis
Plot Volume I Chisato is first introduced in Volume I as the school Nurse. She interrupts Basara as he's in the middle of letting Mio rest in the nurse's office. Commenting that he seems to have acquired a great many enemies, he should be trying to increase the quality and quantity of his allies. Volume II In Volume II Chisato meets with Basara and Yahiro Takigawa at a restaurant they were eating at and eats with them. She takes the opportunity while they're walking to place a protective charm over Basara which protects him from the anesthetic used by Yuki Nonaka during the battle with the members of the Hero Tribe. She also advises Basara that if he doesn't feel strong enough to protect everything then he should draw an absolute line in front of what he wishes to protect and not let anyone cross it. Volume III During the Events of Volume III Chisato creates a protective charm out of a bandage she puts on Basara's finger that she instructs him not to remove under any circumstances. She also advises Basara to not avoid or delay the inevitable, prepare for it, and when the time comes to accept it. This charm protects him from Maria Naruse's power after she had been forced to ally with Zolgear after he kidnapped her mother Sheila Volume IV In Volume IV, Chisato brings Basara home with her, where they have extremely intimate sessions, ultimately leading to Basara losing consciousness. In the following days, Chisato would become more aggressive in her approach with Basara, earning the latter to be a point of envy from many people within the school. Later, Sakazaki would warn Basara of her, and advise him to stay away from her as she couldn't be trusted, as she was just too perfect and had a large influence on the school. Later on in the Volume, when Tachibana and Dojo attack Basara, she would trap Mio and Yuki inside a barrier in the infirmary. Basara would beg her to open it, but she refused. Sakazaki would come to attack, angering her. Not long after, Sakazaki would attempt to betray Basara and would succeed in cutting off his right arm, which was holding Brynhildr, causing Basara to enter a berserk state. Chisato stops him right before he could kill Sakazaki and explained that Brynhildr was one the greatest Valkyrie who hunted down many souls for the chief god Odin. Chisato then explains that Sakazaki was a god named Ornis, also from the divine realm, who actually impersonated Sakazaki after killing the real one. Apparently, he was jealous of Basara after the "bonding" that happened at her house in the days prior to the incident. Chisato knew this but did not bother either way, as the real Sakazaki seemed to have had sexually assaulted several female students (revealed in the anime). She also revealed that her real name is Afureia, a goddess who sealed her power to come there from the divine realm. Ornis then stands up and continued to praise Chisato while putting down Basara. He claimed that she was a Goddess and that no lowly human could touch her, especially not a cursed creature who had three different kinds of blood inside him. This infuriated Chisato to new heights, as he insulted the very existence of the only remaining thing from her dead cousin. Chisato explained that 15 years ago, she swore to protect Basara after her cousin, one of Basara's 'mothers', death. Chisato then kills Ornis with no remorse and calms down Brynhildr. While carrying an unconscious Basara back, she remarked that she couldn't reveal her real self yet, or the fact that Basara had two mothers. Volume VI Following the events of the fourth volume, Chisato begins seeing Basara on and off again. Although he doesn't know this one of Chisato's goals during this time is to draw out Basara's sadistic side so as to increase his compatibility ratio with Brynhildr and increase his offensive power. In the fourth side story, Chisato joins the student council + Basara as they 'enjoy' a yearly Christmas good luck ritual in which they randomly select a series of hazing rituals, their victims and their perpetrators. After ending the evening party by groping the President's breasts, Basara is taken back to Chisato's apartment where they engage in their usual ritual of pseudo-sex, during which time Basara accidentally removes the seal on Chisato's true form forcing her to render him unconscious. Chisato comments that she could use her reawakened godly powers to extend the night to last for years. Unfortunately one of the consequences of that would be that she would have to reveal her true form to Basara, and he's still not ready to know the real her yet, so instead she merely transforms back and sends Basara back home after he awakens. Volume VIII side story The volume 8 side story is set sometime towards the end of volume 7 as the third semester at Hirjigasaka Academy begins. Since Basara, Mio and Yuki hadn't returned to school following winter break people were worried. Thanks to the magic chips installed in their phones they were able to contact the school and inform them that they had some trouble getting back from overseas. Although that alleviated most of the schools worry, there were still those that missed their presence. On the third day after the new semester started, Chisato sat in the infirmary and attended to Nanao Tachibana. A worried Nanao ends up asking Chisato if she had any information on how Basara was doing in the demon realm. In an effort to relieve Nanao's worry, Chisato considers manipulating Nanao's memory by using her powers as the goddess Afueria. Since Nanao's worry could be seen as a disadvantage for Basara, the seal on Chisato's power could be overridden allowing her to act. However, if Basara was to find out that she manipulated the memory and spirit of Nanao he might begin avoiding Chisato. Therefore she decides to use alternative means in order to calm Nanao's worry. The conversation between Chisato and Nanao begins to change. After a bit of provocation from Chisato, Nanao finally asks whether or not Chisato is going out with Basara. Chisato replies by stating that she and Basara aren't lovers, thus hiding her romantic feelings for Basara. Nanao then brings up how she saw Basara and Chisato take a taxi together. Chisato responds to Nanao by saying that she was drunk and Basara was just helping her home. The conversation between Chisato and Nanao ends when Chisato tells Nanao that she has nothing to worry about and that Basara would be back in a few days. After her worries were resolved Nanao left the infirmary to inform the vice president Rikka Kajiura of the news. After Nanao left the infirmary, Chisato began thinking about Basara and the secret relationship they started. She began to recall the intimate moments the two of them shared in the infirmary, and how it was unfair that she hasn't been able to see him all winter break. She figured that he must have been deepening his bonds with Mio and the others while they are in the demon realm. She then decides that when Basara gets back from the demon realm she's going to take him on a trip to the hot springs and stay the night. Volume VIII A few days after returning to their everyday lives from the demon world, Basara decides to visit Chisato at the Hirjigasaka Academy infirmary. He wanted to thank her for giving him helpful advice that allowed him to formulate the plan to kill Belphegor before his decisive battle with Leohart. After expressing his thanks, Chisato invites Basara on a trip to the hot springs for just the two of them. After getting off the train to a snow-covered town reminiscent of the Village, Basara is immediately captivated by the beauty of Hasegawa wearing her winter clothes. The two of them begin their time together by visiting the tourist information center and paying for their belongings to be sent to their lodgings. With their belongings secure the two of them link arms like lovers and head to a souvenir shop where they share a fried bun and an indirect kiss, before kissing for real. Once they finished the fried bun, they ended up booking a taxi for the day since it was the method of transportation that would allow them to easily visit the shrines, temples, and other various world heritage sites of the area with little interruption. At the recommendation of the Taxi driver, Basara and Chisato take a photo together, and for the first time get to see themselves as lovers. They next decide to visit one of the three great lakes of Japan where they share an intimate moment alone in the elevator. Once reaching the observation platform they take in the view and soon get interrupted by female tourists around Basara's age. The tourists ask if Basara could take their picture, and of course, he indulges. After taking the photo, the girls began to praise Basara's skills with the camera. Then he suddenly feels Chisato tracing the words "cheater" and "idiot" on his back. Chisato then glared at Basara with a dissatisfied look similar to the one she gave him on Christmas Eve when she revealed to him that she could sometimes be a jealous woman. As Basara realized his failure and tries to rectify the situation, the girls recommend that Basara and Chisato take a photo together. Chisato then asserts herself by wrapping her arms around Basara as the girls take the photo. On the elevator ride back down from the observation deck, Basara hugs and apologizes to a visually upset Chisato as she reminds him that during their trip together he belongs to only her. After making up, the two of them reunite with their taxi driver, have lunch, and then head to the world heritage sites. On their way to the world heritage sites, Chisato and Basara have a conversation about the difference between shrines and temples. It eventually leads to an abstract conversation about the nature of the gods. There she tries to tell him the truth about herself but instead asks Basara his thoughts on the gods not appearing to help humans and animals as they suffer. He replies by saying that although we might not see them take on a physical form they surely help people in times of trouble. Relived with knowing his thoughts on the matter the two of them continue on towards the world heritage sites. The first building they visited was dedicated to the unification of Japan. The neighboring shrine that they visited next was dedicated to a god that had a famous story regarding an injured white rabbit. Myths and stories surrounding this god suggest that he had 180 kids through 6 wives. Other texts suggest the possibility of a 7th. This god had also been known to relate to marriage. They then went to the inner sanctuary where there was a marriage cedar tree. Basara wanted to say his desires but instead saw Chisato with her eyes closed. He then held her hand and wished for whatever it was that she was wishing to come true. They then watched a wedding ceremony and Chisato murmurs under her breath how enviable. The groom eventually notices Chisato and Basara watching the wedding. He immediately gets captivated by Chisato's beauty. Basara then decides it's time to go and they try to reach the other culturally important temple, but don't make it because of the winter closing time. The two of them then gave up on sightseeing and reunite with their taxi driver who took them to the high-class Onsen they were staying at. After checking in at the Onsen, the landlady then showed them to their room. It was a luxurious space, bigger than the Toujou house. It was comprised of two Japanese style rooms, a living room, and a bedroom. The landlady then poured them tea and showed them to their belongings. She then asks them if they were spending an anniversary of sorts together. Chisato then answers the question with a simple yes, and proceeds to tip the landlady for her hospitality. Once they settled in, Basara began to take in his surroundings. He then thinks to himself how one day he would like to take everyone here. Chisato then scolds him for thinking about the other girls. She then reminded him of how he left her all alone during winter break and was worried about him being in the demon realm. She then tells him that she doesn't mind if he contacts Mio and the others to ease their worry, but during this trip, he's to only think of her. Since there was still time before evening, the two of them decide to freshen up and take a bath. Chisato eventually joins Basara in the male bath. At first, he's concerned about other men potentially seeing Chisato's naked body but relieves him by telling him that she booked the entire Onsen for the weekend. Soon the two of them got sexually aroused engaging in intimate acts together. Although they were supposed to stop after relieving each other once, they decide to relieve each other 3 times each until they stopped to have dinner. After enjoying a world-class meal, Basara rested on the sofa holding Chisato in his lap. The two of them enjoyed the view outside before Chisato asked him if he wanted to try the female bath. Before proceeding to the female bath, Basara asked a question that would shake her to her core. He wanted to know what Chisato knew of his birth. Basara then tells her how Jin told him that one of his mothers is the little sister of Wilbert the previous demon lord and also that he had another mother. Basara then reveals to Chisato that it was Brynhildr to told him about his other mother. Back when Basara dueled against Leohart, his demon form synchronized with Brynhildr to the point where it was able to show him fragmented memories of the conversation Chisato had with Ornis regarding his birth and Raphaeline. Chisato didn't want to go against Jin's wishes and tell Basara the story of his birth, but Basara convinces her otherwise. Chisato begins her story by telling Basara about the great war and how Jin met Sapphire. Sapphire and Jin first met on the battlefield. Sapphire one of the top commanders of the demon forces. Among those that served on the front line she was top in her military ability and was known for killing many of the Hero Clan. She was praised as being the strongest of demonkind. Once Wilbert started marching his army she took up a position at the rear guard and as a result, a destined meeting would take place. Jin and Sapphire met several times on the battlefield before and were able to match each other blow for blow in terms of strength. Fearing casualties, Sapphire evacuated her men and Jin had his friends fall back so that the two of them could duel to the death. Then Chisato tells Basara that there was someone who would intervene in their duel and stop them. It was Chisato's cousin and his other mother Raphaeline. Raphaeline was a goddess who was tasked with watching over the war between demons and humans. She reveals to Basara that the holy sword Balmung that Jin used during the war was secretly given to him by Raphaeline. Although she aided one of the heroes, Raphaeline was a peace-loving goddess and wanted to appeal to the goodwill of Wilbert in order to end the war. So she decided to intervene in the fight between. Sapphires intervention turned the battle into a three-way fight. The clash between the strongest of hero, the strongest of demon kind, and the goddess Raphaeline caused a giant dimensional rift. The three of them were quickly swallowed by it. Time inside the dimensional rift was isolated. At first, the three of them fought a bit, but as time went on they soon grew fond of each other and special emotions were born. Eventually, they realized that they were inside the nest of the ancient dragon Fafnir. Together they were able to defeat Fafnir and cause an unraveling of space where they could escape back to their world. 20 or so other dragons soon awakened and Jin pushed both Raphaeline and Sapphire into the dimensional rift. Jin then faces off against the 20 dragons and kills them all, while Raphaeline and Sapphire put their powers together in order to open up a dimensional rift in order to save Jin. The three of them soon decide to have sex and Sapphire gets pregnant with Jin's child. Sapphire couldn't return to the demon realm with Jin's child. It would have been problematic for a hero of the Village and the younger sister of the Demon Lord to have a child together. Raphaeline decided to use her powers and transfer Sapphire's baby into her. She would birth and raise the baby in the divine realm. With this decision, it would be the child of the three of them and it made her happy. The three of them then exchange promises to meet again and return to their respective worlds. Unfortunately, Raphaeline wasn't able to keep her promise. Shortly after Raphaeline birthed Basara she was punished since the act of birthing him was considered to be absolutely taboo considering her status as a Togami (Ten Gods). Although Chisato and two others allied with Raphaeline, their efforts weren't enough to persuade the others. So Chisato watched on as Raphaeline was executed. Chisato then tells Basara about how she took him along with Raphaeline's last wish to Jin in the human world. After telling Jin the fate of Raphaeline, she remembered how he clenched his fists in order to hold himself back to the point where he began to bleed. She then told Basara about how Raphaeline was the one that gave him his name, and about how her last wish was for Jin to raise him away from the conflict between demons and heroes. Jin then secretly went to the demon realm to tell Sapphire the news. Sapphire unable to accept happiness alone with Jin decided to exile herself and live alone in the demon realm. Although Sapphire decided to exile herself, she promised Chisato that one day she would return she would return to Basara and Jin. Chisato finishes the story by telling Basara about how he met Sapphire 5 years ago when he first moved to Tokyo following the tragedy in the Village. After hearing about what had happened, Sapphire left the demon realm and took on a human form in order to check on Basara's condition. Once Sapphire calmed Basara down, she erased his memory of her visit and went back to the demon world knowing that Chisato would watch over him in her place. Basara was happy to learn how much the three of his parents loved him but more than that he wanted to know Chisato's real feelings for him. At that moment, Chisato had clung to Basara and their bodies were wrapped in a golden light. She declared it to be the start of a contract ceremony between the two of them. Basara for the first time got to see Chisato as the goddess Afueria. She then explains to Basara how her contract differs from the succubus contract that bound him to Mio and the others. She tells him that her contract is so that a divine being such as herself can give her power to someone that she considers to be worthy. After relieving Basara's worry regarding the incredible amount of power and time involved in the contract ceremony, Chisato then declares herself to be a being that only exists for Basara. As long as he holds her dear, she would help him to a greater degree now than she's done so far. Chisato then returns back to her normal form and the two of them engage in intimate acts until Basara passed out. Basara then wakes up in Chisato's apartment thinking that the contract ceremony was already over, but Chisato informs him that it's still an ongoing process. After waking up, Chisato explains to Basara that she used half of the onsen they were staying to recreate her apartment so that they wouldn't have to worry about food during the contract ceremony. In addition to that, she created a barrier which almost completely stopped the flow of time. This was to ensure that Basara wasn't destroyed due to the immense amount of power involved with the contract ceremony. With most of his worries relieved Basara tries to continue the contract ceremony, but Chisato reluctantly tells him to call Mio and the others in order to relieve their worries first, while she cooked breakfast. As a punishment for spending too much time on the phone, Chisato then decides to replicate the collar effect of the succubus master-servant curse. Upon finishing breakfast, the two of them returned from Chisato's replicated apartment back to the onsen. Basara would then spend the next year trying to sexually dominate Chisato. Within the year spent inside the barrier, Chisato's entire body is trained to respond solely to Basara. Eventually, things get to the point where both of them let go of reason and they try having sexual intercourse. At that point, Basara by chance figures out that Chisato's pleasure spot is her hymen. Basara then decides to answer the desires of Chisato and makes her fall completely for him. The next morning Basara wakes up having completed the contract, thus making Chisato his, and also receiving the divine blessing of the goddess Afureia. The two of them then spend the rest of the morning exploring their newly formed bond before departing to the world heritage site they missed the other day. When it finally became evening, they departed by train to Tokyo and enjoyed the rest of their time together. SWEET! "Lost Valentines Day" takes place a few weeks after the events of volume 8. It opens with Chisato in the infirmary watching on as Rikka Kajiura gives Basara obligatory Valentines day chocolate. Chisato then recalls her Valentines Day date with Basara. So that he could spend Valentine's day with Mio, Yuki, and the rest of his household as a family, Basara and Chisato celebrate a week earlier. Since Mio and the other girls were out of the house, Basara invites Chisato over, she gives him handmade chocolate, the two have dinner, and then express their feelings with their bodies. In order to distract herself from thinking back to that time, she decides to focus on doing work from her computer and eventually starts planning another date with Basara. A few days after Valentines Day, Basara and Chisato visit a shopping mall away from Tokyo. Since she usually plans their dates, she decided to use this to test how he is at an improvised date to the mall. The two begin their improvised date by eating at the food court, and then they decide to watch a movie. Basara at first proposes that they watch an American superhero film, but then a poster for a romantic film catches Chisato's eye. So they decide to watch that instead. Halfway through the film, Chisato wouldn't stop crying, and she would continue crying in the lobby after the film was over. For the first time, Basara got to see a more emotionally vulnerable side of Chisato. When she finally regained her composure, the two continued their date. They went from store to store as Chisato tried on different clothes, shoes, and glasses. Eventually, Basara got a bit tired and decides to ask Chisato why she's been acting so different compared to how she normally acts. She then explains to him why she sometimes has moments of jealousy. Since she's one of the Ten God's she doesn't pass time in the human world, and she's jealous of people that get to experience life along side Basara in the same time. She then explains how the film they watched moved her, and how painful it is for her to be apart from Basara. Basara then tightly hugs her and says that he's never going to let go of her. Chisato then creates a dimensional copy of the mall only for the two of them. They then begin to make out and engage in lewd activities. Basara then calls her by her real name and tells her that they are already walking at the same time together. Before Chisato breaks down the dimensional copy of the mall, they have a long kiss. Chisato decides to move forward not as somebody who is jealous of people that get to live in the same time as Basara, but as someone who walks together alongside him. Their date ends with Basara calling Chisato Afureia once more as the two of them leave the mall together holding hands. Volume IX Category:Synopsis